


Fear Them

by AmBecca



Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crushes, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Memory Loss, Other, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBecca/pseuds/AmBecca
Summary: Cyan- a traveler who wakes up in a Vy'keen's base. They soon realise that they're being worked on as a science experiment. Someone Cyan knows finds and rescues them, but there is no relief. Their memories are slowly coming back, and they're horrible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! Pkease enjoy, and leave any advice in the comments!

Chapter One: Sharp Edges Cut

For a moment, nothing can be heard. After a brief moment, the traveler feels the pain blooming throughout their body. The prickly sensation quickly turns into an untamed fire. The traveler flails their limbs around, releasing an inhuman scream. They feel their left leg connect with something solid, followed by a grunt of discomfort.

A deep, guttural voice shouts, "Ontsenqiulong, Iazhoulin!" The traveler feels a shudder race through their body at the sound of the Vy'keen language, and it was almost like all hope was lost.

Wait a moment. What's going on?

In confusion, the traveler struggle to open their eyes, and realise that they can't. They began to flail again, hitting the Vy'keen warrior once more. This time, however, the alien swings at the travelers abdomen.

They stop their struggle, white spots appearing in their blocked vision. They make no noise, only screaming in the back of their mind. The white slowly morphs into black, and everything stills.

They awake again, after an unknown amount of time. It is eerily quiet, and there is no pain. They are finally able to pry open their eyes. It hurt to do so, but they were starting to adjust to the dimly lit room.

They try to lift their arms, and quickly found themselves unable to. They are tied down, probably because of last time. They stare at the gray ceiling, trying to recall any past events. Their heart beat faster when they found that they could remember nothing. Not a name, a gender, nothing at all. A small burst of light suddenly shone from a corner in the room, revealing the contents of the area for a short time.

The traveler is horrified.

There are sharp objects on a tray, possibly knives. Some looked broken and bloody, while some were shiny and new. The traveler felt their blood run cold as their eyes wandered to their trembling body.

There are black short on their lower body, covering their groin, while leaving everything else exposed. Almost every inch of brown skin has a scar, or a fresh incision. Bile quickly rose in their throat, and it takes everything in their power to not empty their stomach.

There is no time to panic as a distant noise sends the building shaking. A couple of seconds passed before another jolt, which trigger something. Blaring red lights fill the room, followed by warnings of some kind. The restrains suddenly release, and once more, the room is plunged into darkness.

Using their shaking hands, they fumble their upper body free of the binds. With a hoarse groan, they carefully sit up. Their skin peeled from the metal table top, like they laid too long on top of it, and their sweaty skin became stuck.

With a sinking feeling in their stomach, they realise that they could not move their legs. They struggle to focus, trying to get them to respond, but it doesn't work. There is another loud noise, longer and closer. It sent the traveler sprawling onto the ground. A loud ringing noise fills the room, and the traveler tries to use their hands to muffle the noise. It does not help.

Frantically searching around, they notice a door not too far from them. It is hard dragging their body across the ground, while still covering their ears. They ditch their attempt with the noise, and claw at the dirty floors.

They eventually make it, slamming a fist against the door, as if trying to open it. But it doesn't open. It is locked. The traveler lets out a dismayed cry as they hit the door repeatedly. They don't stop until the door suddenly creaks in response, but not because of them. Something else on the other side.

The traveler feels fear begin to swell in their body as they attempt to back away. They barely make some distance as the door is forcefully flung open. A sudden wave of pure fear overtakes them, as they recognize the Vy'keen warrior. It was the reason they couldn't remember anything, they were sure of it.

The warrior quickly stalks over to them, grabbing an arm as it began to drag them to the open door.

The traveler screams, louder than before. "No! No! Leave me alone! No! No!" They are stopped as the Vy'keen squeezes their bicep, digging claws into their already cut up skin. This continue screaming and cry for what seems like years, when the warrior stops in its tracks. It grunts, then shouts at something that they cannot see.

The warrior reaches for their multi-tool and withdraws it, but never fires it. It drops the weapon in shock, blood pooling from the large hole in the chest. Whatever the warrior was shouting at, well, it shot it. The warrior releases the traveler, dropping in a crumpled mess onto the floor.

The newcomer steps closer to the injured traveler, kneeling down to get a better look. They have never seen anything similar to the being. They have a large and orange triangle where their head should be, and they look oh so familiar.

The traveler whispers, "A-Apollo? Is that.. is that you?" Apollo doesn't say anything as he scoops up his lost friend, but it's obvious that he's upset. He uses his arms to shield the traveler from the surrounding area, not allowing them to see where they were.

It's silent up until the starship. Apollo carefully lays the traveler down on the table, and when he turns away, they grab onto his left arm, and tug roughly.

With fear in their voice, they ask, "You're not gonna leave me on the table, r-right?" This table is reminding them of the dark room.

Apollo finally speaks, "No, Cyan. Don't worry. I'm just grabbing a first aid. I'm going to patch you up." He gently pries himself from their grip, and goes to work.

Their name is Cyan? They try to remember, but hardly anything appears in their mind. They're so lost in thought, that they don't realise that Apollo is patiently holding something out for them.

"What.. is that?" The traveler asks, eyeing the item. Apollo replies, "It's to dull your pain. You aren't in the best shape, and I would rather you not be in anymore pain. It also acts as a sleep aid, you look exhausted. It'll be better for both of us if you sleep." He nods to his outstretched palm, waiting.

Against their better judgement, Cyan takes the item. They bite into it, the taste of iron flooding their mouth. They swallow quickly, feeling it spread throughout their body. They once again, stare up at the ceiling, relaxing as the pain slowly ebbs away. Soon, they're drifting off to sleep.


	2. ** NOT AN UPDATE **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay y'all, I just got around to rereading the first chapter of this fanfic. and it's so??? bad. my lord. I'm gonna take time and redo the chapter because i absolutely hate it. keep tuned!! much love

bare with me pls


End file.
